


Secret Romance of Exchange Student

by lucifehh



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifehh/pseuds/lucifehh
Summary: Mammon with his jealousy, had decided to start investigating who [Y/N] was seeing or dating.Too bad [Y/N] was ten steps ahead of the poor Avatar of Greed.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	1. [Y/N]'s Love Life Investigation Start

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just replace MC with YN because I'm more comfortable with it. 
> 
> This character is a bit more chaotic as you will read on, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> A few notes;  
> [Y/N] - Your Name  
> [H/C] - Hair Colour  
> [E/C] - Eye Colour  
> [S/T] - Skin Tone  
> the height will be obvious

**01:** [Y/N]'s Love Life Investigation Start

* * *

[Y/N] groaned, cracking her knuckles as she came into the kitchen. The brothers looked up at her strangely, to the sound of her knuckles being cracked. 

“[Y/N], what are you doing?” Beelzebub asked, his mouth was dripping with eggs and bacon. 

The girl sat down then stared at him — answering with a chuckle, “Cracking my knuckles, never heard of it or done it before?”

“OI! WHY ARE YOU CRACKING YOUR KNUCKLES FOR?” Mammon screams, horrified, “AND WHY ISN’T IT _BLEEDING?”_

She sighed, “I just enjoy the sound.” [Y/N] picked up a piece of bread, taking small bites out of it.

Satan looked between the two occupants of the table, then to the girl’s hands and slowly his mind came to a thought, “Yeah why isn't it bleeding?” 

Curiosity tinged his voice — his never-ending thirst for knowledge for the human realm, where the girl came from. 

“We have this layer over our bone so really, we aren't hurt,” the girl shrugged, “the human body is weird, I ain’t a doctor.”

The brothers thought over her words, besides Asmodeus who was freaked out by her words and actions. The sensitive demon didn't like the sound of something that could potentially injure her, not like the exchange student could care any less. 

“Anyway,” [Y/N] stood up from the table, “I have plans with Solomon, said he wants to hang out.” 

“WAIT A MINUTE! I’m coming along!” Mammon yelled, shooting up from his seat. 

The girl turned to him, glaring daggers, “No way Stupidmammon, this is human quality spending time.”

Lucifer stared between the two, heaving out a sigh and placed a hand between his brows, “Mammon, you are not permitted to leave the house unless [Y/N] is in danger,” the eldest glared at the second born. 

A heavy silence fell upon the dining room. The [H/C] haired took this as a chance to escape, meeting the magician. Solomon looked up at the shout of his name, smiling at her arrival.

“Hey [Y/N], ready to explore some shops?” His voice brimmed with excitement.

“You bet,” she smiled at him, walking alongside him. 

Meanwhile at the House of Lamentation, the brothers contemplated why Solomon would want to take [Y/N] out _alone._ Thoughts spun in their head, jealousy taking over Mammon’s mind. 

“I bet that bastard is actually taking her out on a date!” Mammon exclaimed, slamming his fists on the table.

The rest of the brothers stopped, Beelzebub spitting out some of his food in disbelief while Satan, Lucifer and Belphegor looked at the second born questionably. Questioning his pea sized brain and how they were related to him. Some things can’t be answered easily, especially when it comes to your blood family. Sadly, this was when Asmodeus grinned mischievously.

“What’s this about my cute little magician taking out my cute little housemate on a date?” 

“You heard me Asmodeus, I bet that bastard disguised an outing as a date to take [Y/N] out,” Mammon claimed, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out. 

“Oh come on Mammon,” Asmodeus said, “if he did then they would be dating by now considering they knew each other before the whole exchange program.”

“That is true brother,” Satan leaned back. 

Mammon then stood up only to be forcibly sat down by the eldest, “Mammon I do not want to know what's going through that nut sized brain of yours but you are not _definitely_ going to try and intrude on [Y/N]’s outing with Solomon, whether _you_ like it or not, that's an invasion of privacy on the pair.”

The Avatar of Greed soon sulked, crossing his arms in despair as he pouted his lips. His muttering of how it was unfair could be heard by the table. Everyone at the table ignored him, soon going off to do their own things. 

* * *

The pair looked around the stores til something caught the girl's [E/C] eye. She dragged the magician and he chuckled, seeing what she was excited about. 

“You think he will like this?” [Y/N] tilted her head, showing him a costume. 

“Maybe,” Solomon shook his head, “who knows, I don't even know him compared to you and I have known him longer. You only met him and talked to him for a few months, now you know him better than I do.” 

The girl cucked her head to the other side, in a thoughtful expression, “What you say is true _but_ a boy wouldn't really confess his desires about the one he loves to his lover.”

Solomon threw his head laughing at her words, looking at her, “That is correct, though if you are looking to buy it then you should hurry up, the store will close soon and our day is drawing to a near.”

[Y/N] checked the time on her D.D.D. and sighed in reluctant agreement, taking the costume out and purchasing it. The maid costume was neatly placed in the bag. The pair wandered around, going from store to store and having fun. Soon they found themselves at the entrance of House of Lamentation and the pair hugged. 

“It was nice spending time,” she smiled, holding the bag behind her back.

“Hope your plan works out,” he saw the brothers peeking out through the windows and quietly laughed, “anyway I will be on my way before Mammon kills me.”

The magician left, leaving the girl alone. [H/C] haired sighed at his words and came into the house, as soon as she walked into the common room, she saw the brothers inconspicuously trying to look like they weren't spying on her and her friend. She looked at them before putting her free hand on her hip, turning her stare to Mammon. 

“Stop being so nosey and also keep your noses out of my love life, anyway if I see you try to break in to peek into this bag then I will make sure Lucifer will know.” 

The girl left the room and climbed up the stairs quickly — entering her room and keeping the bag in her closet, a place where she will remember to use for her plan.

When word reached Mammon’s ears, his cheeks grew red and he spun to where the girl left, “How does _she_ know?” 

The brothers looked at him annoyingly. Before Belphegor spoke up, “You do know you always get jealous when she gets close to one of us or Solomon, Simeon, Diavolo or Barbatos.” 

“T-t-that’s untrue!” Mammon exclaimed, “also I’m her first!”

 _“Yeah sure_ and maybe you should zip up being her first, sounds so wrong with no context,” the youngest rolled his eyes before falling into nap onto his twin’s shoulder. 

With that, the Avatar of Greed only grew jealous and decided to stoop low, to see if the exchange student — that he always claimed he didn't have a crush on — had a love life or even a lover of her own.

* * *


	2. A Clue or Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon may have found a clue or is he being misled by [Y/N]?

**02:** A Clue or Not?

* * *

The exchange student stood in front of the full length mirror, judging her appearance. She couldn't decide what to wear and she didn't want to ask Asmodeus for help as he would be nosy and that was what she didn't want.

Looking at the range of clothes, she decided on the navy shorts and a simple printed shirt, a black and white plaid shirt jacket to wear and black boots to top the outfit off. Even if it was a simple date, she couldn't help but be excited as she stared at the wallpaper she made on her D.D.D, the boy always made her feel things when she was around him. Going over to the vanity to apply some concealer under her eyes and brows, black winged eyeliner and then applying purple lipstick on her lips, she was ready to go. Though as soon as she stepped out — Mammon was there, just eyeing her appearance down suspiciously. 

“Yes Mammon?” The girl spoke, tilting her head to the side to eye the demon in front of her curiously. 

“Where are you going?” The white haired second born replied in question. _Maybe I am right on her dating Solomon_ , he thought. 

The [H/C] haired girl expecting this, rolled out in answer, “Lucifer wanted me to assist him but also Diavolo invited me to spend time with him and Barbatos so I will be there for the rest of the day.”

“Solomon not coming?”

She sighed in mirth, “He wasn't invited, simple as that.”

Annoyed with Mammon’s persistence over the last few days, no matter how discreet he thought he was, she knew he was curious about her love life. She chuckled, thinking on how he assumed she was dating Solomon. The girl left the demon standing there, going over to Lucifer’s room and knocking on the door rapidly, in three short bursts. 

“Lucifer, I’m ready,” the door open to the dark haired eldest smiling softly at her.

“Did you manage to get through Mammon?” he asked, a bit of snickering could be heard through his tone.

She rolled her eyes, “He’s been persistent but yes, let's leave so they can do their,” she put her fingers up in the air, “ _'_ _totally not suspicious' following me’_ to find out who I’m dating.”

The Avatar of Pride laughed at her words, stepping out to close the door to his room. The pair approached the front door and as he opened the door, he looked back to his brothers staring at him and eyed Mammon.

“Mess, break anything or step foot to even follow me or [Y/N] then you will be hung upside from the ceiling for five weeks,” he then passed his gaze to the rest of the brothers, “this also goes for the rest of you. With that, Satan will be in charge.”

With those last words spoken, the pair left off to the castle as Mammon stared at the closed door in fear. Though his stupidity and curiosity over _who_ [Y/N] was seeing won over his fear and he turned the brothers with a dumb smug expression on his face. 

“We should find out why [Y/N] who got invited to hang out with them — I’m sure it isn't student council meetings or else we would also be invited,” the second born commented.

He was met with stupefied expressions from the rest of his brothers. Satan sighed at him, just wanting to make sure nothing went wrong now that he was put in charge. Beelzebub was too busy thinking about food, even if he did sometimes get scolded for taking rations from the plates in Hell’s Kitchen. Asmodeus didn't seem interested as he knew she would tell him a smidge of her love life sometime later. Leviathan just wanted to finish his game and get started on the new one, he received sometime yesterday and Belphegor wanted to nap the day away as always. Simply put, the brothers weren't interested in what the greedy and stupid brother had in plan and also, didn't want to get punished by their eldest brother for invading the privacy of the him and the exchange student. 

“Wait,” Mammon looked between his brothers, “why aren't you all interested?”

Satan glared at him, “One, it's stupid to even try to pry into [Y/N]’s love life and she would hate all of us for being invasive; two, Lucifer would probably have all of us in house lockdown for not stopping you; three, it’s impossible to sneak into the Demon Lord's castle without being detected by Barbatos and fourth, she mentioned why she was going there, it’s not so weird for the prince to also want to spend time with the human exchange student.”

“That's why you should be in this mission.”

“MAMMON!” the blonde fourth born screamed at him, _“you didn't even listen to a single word I said.”_

The ivory haired demon smiled nervously at the Avatar of Wrath, “I mean aren't _you_ all curious about [Y/N]’s love life or who she is dating?”

“Yes but we aren't idiots to be invasive and lose her trust,” Belphegor butted in, his eyes looking tired. Probably tired of Mammon’s idiocy and bullshit he’s been trying to drag them all into. Ever since the day [E/C] eyes girl spent a day with the magician.

They all slowly trickled into the common room, sitting on the couch or on the floor. Even if each brother didn't want to be involved with Mammon’s shenanigans, they were all curious on what made the girl smile so brightly and laugh in happiness at times. Each Avatar was envious of who made her this happy, though they just knew whoever she chose was probably someone they would approve of, besides Mammon and Leviathan (and maybe Belphegor). 

It wasn't in their place to try to rip that happiness out of the girl’s arms. Though good thing they never bothered checking her D.D.D. as their question would be answered on _who_ she was seeing. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, when I first started playing the game — I almost spat out at Mammon's idiocy. 
> 
> He's such a fun character to write (and bully).


	3. To Intrude on a Date 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is still behind [Y/N], probably 50 steps behind her.

**03:** To Intrude on a Date 01

* * *

“Okay Solomon,” [Y/N] started, “I need you to do this for me _please.”_

The girl begged the magician. He chuckled and asked, “Is it to throw them off?”

“Yes something like that,” she leaned against the fence, relaxing in the shade in the backyard of the House of Lamentation. 

“You got me.”

The [E/C] eyed girl started cheering, lifting up her arms and doing a little dance. As she came into the house, all smiling and happy. The second born stared at her, his current priority still on trying to figure out who [Y/N] was dating or even seeing unofficially, he didn't get all the human terms and found them weird in regards to romance. His blue and yellow gradient eyes peering through his golden sunglasses, staring down on the [tall, average height, short] girl. 

With a gruff voice, he spoke, “What’s got you all so happy that is making you dance?”

“Nothing much — besides Solomon agreeing to take me somewhere,” the girl white lied slyly, a mischievous look on her face. 

The second born was stupefied, “O-OI! CANCEL THAT RIGHT NOW!”

He waved his arms in the air in front of her but she laughed, shaking her head, _“Kidding.”_

Then she left the room, leaving him confused at her words. Until he realised he words, became even more confused and started sulking. All he got was she was going on a date, with that damn magician. 

This also called for an impromptu meeting or talk in the brother’s chat — without Lucifer.

* * *

**MISSION FIND OUT [Y/N]’S DATE (6)**

_Mammon_ _  
_ We need to find out who’s [Y/N] dating! Pronto!

 _Belphegor_ _  
_ Man you want to get hung upside for 5 weeks, don’t you?   
**laughing sticker sent**

 _Satan_ _  
_ Why do you keep dragging me into these stupid messes?   
**facepalming sticker sent**

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ LOL Stupidmammon still focused on [Y/N]’s <3 life evn aftr she said not 2!

 _Asmodeus_ _  
_ Don’t include me! This will mess up my make-up!   
**crying sticker sent**

 _Beezlebub_ _  
_ **tilting head with question mark sticker sent**

 _Mammon_ _  
_ Tsk, all of you are useless!

 _Satan_ _  
_ No, we just use our brain to know when to do something unlike you, dear brother

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ **laughing sticker sent**

* * *

Mammon sighed in despair, “Of course my useless brothers wouldn't want to help me.”

The light haired demon stroke through his hair, his expression pulled into a deep thoughtful expression. Mulling over how to successfully find out who their human housemate was seeing — without getting caught and punished by the eldest. 

He thought up nothing so far, though now thinking he realised that Lucifer was busy doing paperwork for Diavolo and the student council. He couldn't possibly detect that his dear brother went out to follow — more like stalk — [Y/N], could hide it under the fact that he’s up to his grimm making schemes to pay off a witch or just simply be rich. 

With that in mind, he reached the front of the house till a voice stopped him in his tracks. His black mid-calf boots forced him to turn around to see who stopped him, there he saw Leviathan and Asmodeus looking at him with a nervous expression on the former’s face and a smug expression on the latter’s face. 

“Oh ho ho ho, what’s gotten you into leaving the house?” Asmodeus asked, cupping his hand onto his hip. 

Mammon looked between the two before flawlessly lying, “Just trying to get rich.”

Leviathan perked up an eyebrow at his answer, “you don't seem excited about getting rich. lolol want to play spy on [Y/N].”

Seeing the third born seeing into his plan, he sighed. Placing his hands onto his face and cringing at the fact he got found out so quickly, especially by his otaku brother who usually didn't spend his time paying attention to anyone. All focused on his Ruri-chan. 

“L-L-LOOK!” Mammon stuttered, “this is a very important issue and I have to find out!”

“Find out so you can say that whoever she's dating isn't suitable for her?” Asmodeus claimed, “and also go on how you are her _first.”_

“For someone who claims to not care for the human,” Belphegor came into the scene, rubbing his eyes sleepily due to being woken up by the ruckus, “you seem persistent on the idea of being her _first.”_

The youngest lifted his fingers, quoting on the word ‘first’. The second born sputtered out, his cheeks growing red quickly in fluster. The brothers tired of Mammon’s idiocy, decided to string along to whatever he had planned. 

“Anyway I’m bored so I’m coming along,” Asmodeus claimed, “besides needing to buy some new face masks, _oh my poor fabulous skin.”_

“I-I-I’m not curious about [Y/N]! these new limited edition figurines for TSL were released, had to get my hands on one!” Leviathan sputtered out.

Belphegor sleepily yawned and spoke, “Unlike these idiots who are making excuses, I’m coming along so you don't mess up.”

* * *

**MISSION FIND OUT [Y/N]’S DATE (6)**

_Satan_   
Don't get in trouble and hurt [Y/N]’s feelings.   
**sighing sticker sent**

 _Asmodeus_ _  
_ **winking sticker sent**

 _Belphegor_ _  
_ **yawning sticker sent**

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ **thumbs up sticker sent**

 _Mammon_ _  
_ You can trust me! I ain't going to mess anything up!   
**thumbs up sticker sent**

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ **laughing sticker sent**

 _Satan_ _  
_ **facepalming sticker sent** **  
**That already sounds concerning

* * *

With that in mind, the quartet left to find out where their human left off to. She didn't mention any plans to them — also they were too scared to ask their dear eldest brother as he would catch on quickly.

Though, they would soon find out they wasted their time for nothing on finding out anything on the girl.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Satan wasn't a date-able character, I could see him and Lucifer being that pair of older brothers who stare down at any romantic interest [Y/N] has. 
> 
> Why I wrote Satan like this. He gives off such fatherly vibes man.
> 
> Though he's my favourite brother thanks to that (´ｖ｀)


	4. To Intrude on a Date 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have the quartet of brothers been able to detect the girl?

**04:** To Intrude on a Date 02

* * *

The group wandered around, their eyes seeking out the human they were designated to care for. Though it was hard as she zipped out of the house as fast as lightning, mumbling about spending time with someone. She had Lucifer’s approval though none of the brothers knew _who_ she was spending time with. 

_Maybe she rushed out to her date with Solomon,_ Mammon thought bitterly. _Hm, Solomon did say he had plans when I had asked him to come with me to shop,_ Asmodeus thought. _I just want to go home to sleep,_ Belphegor thought sleepily, yawning. _[Y/N] told me she was going to get something to bake for our anime marathon, I think it was with Barbatos,_ Leviathan recalled back to their conversation this morning. 

_“Levi!” [Y/N] called out — scaring the lilac-haired third born, “I’m going to go shopping so I can bake goodies for our anime marathon, Barbatos will be assisting me.”_

_Ah,_ Leviathan thought, _yes that's what she said._ Leviathan smirked as he trudged along with the brothers — knowing where their human went. _How could I forget that,_ Leviathan thoughtfully sulked, _I’m just a useless nobody._

“Where do you think she could be?” Mammon asked — pouting when he couldn't spot the girl. 

“I mean,” the fifth born shrugged, “we don't even have a clue if she is back home and we’re wasting our time.”

“IMPOSSIBLE!” the second born whined — stamping his feet on the ground like an angry toddler, “SHE IS DEFINITELY OUT!” 

Belphegor rubbed the temples of his forehead, “It looks like we will be the ones babysitting _instead.”_

“HE-HEY! I ain't a child!”

Mammon was given a look by the youngest that simply told him that he didn't believe the second born was _definitely_ not acting like a child — a child throwing a tantrum because they had their favourite toy taken away or couldn't get the candies or toy they begged for so desperately. _Yep, definitely a whiny child,_ Asmodeus, Leviathan and Belphegor thought. 

Too bad that didn't stop the white hair demon from continuing his tantrum — to the despair of the rest of the group. Unbeknownst to the quartet, they missed their chance of spotting out the girl — there she was at the store from the corner of their eyes, giggling at what the butler said. 

“Wait,” she muttered, “you lied to me about having human ingredients here.”

Barbatos shrugged his shoulders — acting innocent to her accusation, “I wasn't direct, I simply said that this store may have ingredients from the human realm.”

The human let out a groan of annoyance, “Is there any other store that may sell them? I need it to bake cookies for Leviathan, Beelzebub and Lord Diavolo!” 

The butler placed his hand on his chin, thinking deeply, “There's a few more places that may sell what you are looking for.”

The girl put her arms up in a cheer, making sure to not knock down any of the products stocked up on the shelves, “Yay! Love you Barb!”

The butler flushed at her declaration of love — smiling as he shook his head, “Anyway, I’m sure my lord will appreciate anything you cook or bake from him that is from the human realm.”

“Uh, I don't know if I should be concerned with that,” the girl said in a worrying tone. 

“He will live,” Barbatos laughed, “he has a strong stomach from always eating bad food he _attempted_ to cook himself.”

Hearing that from the butler only made the girl more concerned for the wellbeing of the demon lord — offhandedly she commented, “I’m surprised he isn't dead.”

“It will take more than food to kill him.”

As the pair talked, the girl purchased her selection of products and they went to the next store. A store that had images of humans eating ramen, images that reminded the girl of those terrible advertisements she would watch on the television when she was younger. Seeing them brought a sense of familiarity to her, not feeling so secluded that the fact she got dragged into the world of Devildom — a realm for demons.

It also proved the fact that the future king of the realm was trying to mend the bridge between the three realms, that gave her assurance. More assurance than she expected. Maybe it was the fact that both demons and angels were as much like humans as she didn't expect. The only difference was they both had a longer life span and helped the factors that pulled the human realm together and the fact they had powers, or it could be magic. Something that not a lot of humans didn't have. 

All the literature that depicted them, it was all too wild now looking at them today. She chuckled, remembering some of the literature she would read in her spare time to see the knowledge mankind had handed down through generations. Maybe it had an inkling of truth in it. 

As the pair entered the store, the [H/C] haired girl stared amazingly at everything they had. _It’s bigger than the previous store we went to, much bigger,_ she thought commentingly. She stared at her D.D.D. for the list of ingredients she still needed. 

“Seems like I need a few more ingredients,” she commented — looking up to scan the shelves.

“What do you need?” he asked — trying to peer over to look at the girl’s D.D.D. screen. 

“Cocoa powder, chocolate chip cookies, self-raising flour and eggs.”

The butler made a thinking sound, “let’s hope we find them here so we can get into baking soon. What will you be baking?”

The girl stopped then moved onto the next shelf, not finding what she needed, “Black-forest cake since both Beelzebub and Leviathan mentioned it offhandedly and chocolate chip cookies since Beelzebub and Lord Diavolo kept bugging me to make some. I have some of the ingredients at home, thanks to Solomon thankfully.”

“Ah, it does make the job easier,” the two toned green haired demon commented.

The human nodded her head in agreement. The two got what they needed and eventually headed home. When they entered the House of Lamentation, they saw Solomon sitting on the couch, talking to Satan. The noise of their arrival alerted the pair, Satan seeing the girl only let out a noise of mirth — remembering what the quartet were up to. 

“Oh I see you're back [Y/N],” Satan commented. 

“Do you need help with baking and carrying the ingredients to the kitchen?” Solomon asked, sitting up from the couch. 

The girl chuckled — patting a hand onto Barbatos’ arm, “I have this _gorgeous_ and _amazing_ butler to help me, just make sure Beelzebub doesn't sneak in and try to steal.”

The girl and butler then went off to the kitchen, to prepare to bake; this was when the quartet came home, Mammon throwing his hands in the air to throw a tantrum. 

“WE DIDN’T SPOT HER TODAY! AT ALL!” he groaned in frustration. 

Satan snickered at his words, his hand pointing to the kitchen where everyone could hear two voices, “She came home a few minutes ago, she's in the kitchen but don't disturb her, she’s trying to bake.”

Asmodeus sat on the couch — throwing his arms over Solomon, “I got my face masks in time, _my darling!”_

The magician patted the demon on the arm, “that's good to know.”

Belphegor uttered a grunt, coming into the kitchen to greet the girl and butler before going to his and Beelzebub’s room — to nap peacefully. Leviathan made a sound of excitement and without an utter to anyone, rushed into his room to open up his figurine package. 

“Anyway,” Solomon pushed the fifth born off, “I need to pay attention so Beelzebub doesn't come into the kitchen and destroy it.”

“Aww, the dear boyfriend protecting his girlfriend,” Mammon claimed. 

Solomon just smiled at his words, a mischievous look on his face. _I mean it's fun to throw the Avatar of Greed off the loop and lead him on,_ the sorcerer thought in amusement. Out of the corner of his eye — he saw the eldest standing at the entrance, glaring daggers into the second born. 

“Mammon,” Lucifer started, _“come into my office this instant!”_

A look of dread passed over Mammon’s face and a squeal of fear escaped his lips. _I’m a dead demon walking,_ he thought in fear. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sings Dead Girl Walking but replaces Girl with Demon*
> 
> ρ(＾o^)♪


	5. Human Realm Baking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos wants to know how to bake the baked goods [Y/N] is going to for Beelzebub, Leviathan and Lord Diavolo; he will learn something more about her in the process.

**05:** Human Realm Baking Lessons

* * *

The [tall, average height, short] girl stared at the butler, watching him take off his gloves and wash his hands. Amazed at his hands, fascinated how he kept them clean and proper and most of all — _soft_ (to the frustration of the girl, whenever she asked how he kept them soft). 

“Stop envying my soft hands and trying to find out how I keep them soft,” Barbatos snickered delightfully. 

The girl stuttered, her cheeks growing red, “H-Ho-How did you _even_ know?”

“With how much you ask,” he started, “and it’s obvious through your stares, especially with how intense they are; it’s like they are burning holes through my back.” 

She pouted at his words. The girl stared at the ingredients spread out on the counter, “Barbatos, will you be learning? Though considering you've been a butler for like a millennium or more, you would easily be able to learn quickly.”

The demon nodded at her words, wiping down his hands on the apron he wore. The water staining the white cotton. 

“We will start with the black-forest cake, as that will take a bit longer and then we can start on the chocolate chip cookies when the cake will be cooling down. Once the cookies are cooling down, we will decorate the cake,” she instructed, pushing the ingredients for the cake to one side and the ingredients for the cookies to the other side. 

“Would you need the recipe?” Barbatos questioned. 

“Yes, thank you so much!” the girl exclaimed, “it's been awhile since I baked.”

The pair stared at the recipe for the cake, the two toned green haired demon reading it and the girl skimming it. Her mind remembering the steps to make the two layered chocolate cake. 

“Okay we should start out with,” the girl read, “with making the cakes and splitting them into two layers.” 

The human first prepared the oven then turned to pouring the sugar, milk and butter in the bowel, then sifting the cocoa powder and baking soda over the mixture. The butler watched as she picked up the whisk, mixing the mixture until it was smooth. The girl picked up both flours, self-raising and plain, pouring half of them through the sift into the mixture; stirring till it was smooth and then she continued the same process with the remaining flours. 

As she cracked the eggs into the mixture, the butler smiled at how concentrated she was. His first time seeing her this concentrated and happy, his thoughts were broken out as she muttered out, “Ok the cake is now in the oven, we will check when the timer on my D.D.D. rings.”

“So to make this, you make the cake first?” he asked, leaning over to watch her drain the cherries from the canned cherries can. 

The [H/C] haired girl nodded, placing the juice into the metal bowl with the sugar, cornflour and the leftover cherries. Placing the bowl over the medium-low heat, she stirred till the mixture boiled and thickened. When it was to her satisfaction, she took it out, wrapping the top with cling wrap and placing it in the fridge.

“With that done, we can start on the cookies,” the human cheered, grinning at the butler demon.

A sniffle broke them out of their trance and they both looked, to see Beelzebub trying to come into the kitchen. 

“I smelled something delicious,” he muttered sulkingly, “like cake.”

With a huff, she walked over to the giant, “Beel no,” she pushed him towards the kitchen entrance, “I’m baking right now but you can have them when they are done. Now be a good boy and wait, if not then you don't get any.”

The orange haired twin pouted, being sullen over not getting food and soon left the kitchen — though [Y/N] let him grab his pudding before he left. With the Avatar of Gluttony gone, she forgot where she was up to, distracted by his sudden appearance. 

“We were onto making the cookies,” Barbatos reminded her, giving her a gentle nudge on the forehead. 

The girl let out another huff — placing a hand over her forehead where he had touched, “Rude.”

“I’m not being rude, I just gave you a gentle touch of reminder.”

She laughed at his words, quickly preparing the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies. Humming to herself, she measured everything as she read the recipe. 

“It’s weird that you guys don't have Devildom’s version of either Celestial Realm’s or the Human Realm’s cuisine,” she pointed out — noticing the difference in flavours whenever Luke would give her Celestial Realm cuisine, claiming to purify the bad energy in her. 

The butler hummed in interest to her words, “Could be the fact that everyone's taste buds are different in each realm.”

“Sounds about right,” she replied.

Reading the chocolate chip recipe, she prepared the second oven then went over and placed the butter and sugar in the bowl then whisked it with an electric mixer til it was smooth and well combined. Barbatos watched her crack an egg into the bowl and threw it into the bin successfully, then added in a teaspoon of vanilla extract into the mix. She stirred the mix until it was well combined. 

“These cookies seem simple,” the butler commented, watching her stir in the flour and then stir in the chocolate bits. 

“Yep, that's why it's a great thing to do when you look after children or even have children,” she commented, smiling as she remembered the times she used to babysit her baby cousins. 

“Are you interested in children?” he asked. 

The girl stopped, stared at the butler and shrugged. She concentrated on getting the tray ready with the baking paper and then rolled the mix into balls, flattening it with the palm of her hand when it was placed on the tray. 

“They are cute, I’m neutral on them _but_ I will have to say no,” she continued the process; letting the butler watch her, “I can't see myself with them as I prefer my own space.”

Barbatos, memorising what she did, quickly came in to assist her with the rest of the batch. They placed the two trays of the cookie batch into the empty oven. With the cookies now baking, they had some time left till the cake was finished, the girl occasionally checking the cake by poking a skewer into it. 

“How does that work?” the butler asked, intrigued by a simple act. 

She showed the butler the cake batter that stuck to the stick, “It's a common thing to do when you bake in the human realm, by doing this you can tell when the cake is done. If it's clean then it will be finished baking but if it looks like this, then it isn't.”

The demon nodded at her words, the girl placed the skewer on the counter and watched the two ovens. The pair wiped down the counter from the mess, preparing when the cake and cookies were done.

“Did you bake a lot at home?” he asked, washing both the rugs of the dry ingredients. 

The [E/C] eyes girl thought for a moment before answering, “When I had free time.”

“Would you like to learn about some of Devildom’s pastries?” he asked, wiping his hands down on a paper towel and then wiping the girl’s wet hands. 

“Yep,” she smiled at his offer, “would be nice to learn while I’m here in _hell.”_

Barbatos huffed in amusement at her words. Soon [Y/N]’s timer rang and she quickly took the cake out, poking a new skewer in and finding it clean. [Y/N] let the cake out, trying to not burn her fingers and let it cool down on the drying rack. The cake pan was left in the sink. 

“You didn't burn yourself did you?” Barbatos muttered, taking in her hands to check over for any burn injuries. 

Over the months they have spent time together, he quickly learnt that she would hide any pain or injury and feign she was perfectly fine. Catching her one time as she fainted from the lack of sleep she had, thanks to Mammon and Asmodeus dragging her to places. 

_“Look,” [Y/N] huffed in annoyance, “I’m fine. See, I can stand on my own two feet and walk fine.”_

_Diavolo, Lucifer and Barbatos watched as the girl turned away and walked off. The green haired butler watched her wobble a bit before her legs gave in. Being closest to her — he quickly brought his arms out, quickly catching her as her eyes soon closed._

_“Good catch,” Diavolo laughed, “though what’s gotten her so sleepy these days? She had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't rested in days.”_

_The eldest examined her appearance before saying, “She_ **_hasn’t_ ** _gotten any sleep.”_

_The lord frowned at Lucifer's exclamation, “She has two days of school off to catch up on sleep. Barbatos, take her home and look after her, you also are off for two days.”_

_With that, the future king turned around to walk back to the student council office._

“Yes I’m fine,” she huffed. Her voice broke the butler out of his trance. 

“Just checking.”

The pair soon prepared the cake and decorated it. They took the cookies out and placed them on the rack to cool and with that done the pair were done baking for the day. The two learnt something new about each other that day.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: It took me about like 3 to 5 days to write all the chapters, I just enjoy planning ahead and doing a lot of edits before publishing.


	6. Diavolo's Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo convinces [Y/N] about something — let's see if she's up to the grand idea he has got for her.

**06:** Diavolo’s Bad Idea

* * *

[Y/N] was lucky that Beelzebub ended up going to exercise at the gym. Her black-forest cake and chocolate chip cookies weren't eaten by the glutton and the rest of the brothers knew not to eat her cooking if they wanted to cause the anger of their dear oldest brother — considering she usually made food for the lord to try out. 

Packing the chocolate chip cookies and placing the cake on the stand. The [H/C] haired girl was happy with how they all turned out (and she felt she had some luck baking around Barbatos the day before).  _ Maybe Barbatos is the actual god of culinary and baking — in disguise,  _ she thought in mirth — snickering to herself. 

[Y/N] cut five slices of cake for Beelzebub to eat later, a note stuck to the plate for him to find later. She hid the rest of the cake in Lucifer's room, knowing the Avatar of Gluttony feared stepping over the threshold to the eldest brother’s room. Now that she was assured about the safety of the cake and some of the cookies for her’s and Leviathan’s anime marathon night, she descended out and saw Barbatos waiting for her. 

“You done?” he asked.

The girl nodded. The pair soon reached the castle, Barbatos guided her to where Diavolo was. The prince grinned at the girl’s appearance, eyes sparkling as he could smell the chocolate chip cookies — that he begged the human to make after hearing about her baking skills. The girl lifted the bag of cookies, placing them in the outstretched hands of the future king.

“Hope you enjoy them Lord Diavolo,” she smiled. 

“Oh please, how many times must I tell you that it's just Diavolo when Barbatos is just here?” he assured her. 

“Man, don’t get me in trouble” the girl snickered — though she knew Lucifer didn't mind but for appearance’s sake — she respected it, “anyway Diavolo, how come you brought me here besides these cookies?”

“I just wanted to spend time with my favourite human,” he pouted, bringing out his arms for a silent permission to hug. 

The girl let out a faux groan and hugged the prince, the pair laughing as she told him things of the human realm and her memories. Though at a certain topic, the lord made an amused sound. 

“You don't want children?” Diavolo asked — then jokingly queried, “especially with  _ me?” _

The girl stuttered at his question, “N-no! As I told Barbatos, I can’t see myself having them as I want my own space. Children are very nosey and invasive of the space.”

“What if we adopted an animal?”

She sighed, “Half of the animals here want to kill me. I’m sure and I’m interested in sea creatures but I’m  _ sure _ your sea creatures are  _ more  _ dangerous than your land ones, though Leviathan has a goldfish.”

“I’m afraid we don't have many options for sea, unless you want a water dragon?” Diavolo asked in thought. 

The girl hummed at his proposition, “Depends where I get to keep it? Also remember the time Lucifer found out Mammon and Asmodeus were the ones keeping me up at night?”

Everyone shuddered at the memory. Their mind had been remembering how furious Lucifer had been, especially when he had invaded the girl’s space for several days to try and get an answer out of her, the culprits of keeping her up all night for the week. 

_ Lucifer cornered her in Diavolo’s office, ensuring she wouldn't escape into Barbatos’ arms if she saw the chance.  _

_ “Now for the last time,  _ **_tell me who has been keeping you awake?”_ ** _ Lucifer menacingly stared into her eyes, causing the girl to freeze and sweat a puddle.  _

_ “If you promise me not to hurt them  _ **_too much_ ** _ then I will tell,” she proposed.  _

_ The Avatar of Pride sighed in resignation, “They will get a fitting punishment for keeping you up for almost a week, that's bad for your health.” _

_ The girl sighed, “Fine, it was Mammon and Asmodeus — they kept wanting to bring me to places to spend time. I was spending too much time with the others apparently.”  _

_ “I see, thank you.” _

_ Lucifer let her free and she quickly ran to Barbatos, hugging him. The two watched as Lucifer texted on his D.D.D, probably to tell the two disturbances of the girl’s sleep to come to his office. With that, he disappeared from the castle to punish the two offenders.  _

_ “Barb,” the girl sleepily went, “can I sleep in your bed?” _

_ The butler smiled and transported her to his bedroom, watching as she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.  _

“I mean, considering how irresponsible the brothers are and with the no pet rule,” the girl started, “even if you manage to get past it, I’m  _ sure  _ the brothers will make the dragon disappear or something. Maybe Cerberus will spook it.”

He gave a deep thought to her words, pondering for a solution and then — like a light bulb flickering on in his head — he smiled with a solution. 

“I  _ do not _ like that look you got there buddy!” the girl commented. 

“It's the perfect solution, I mean it’s really an unfair rule when Lucifer has Cerberus and Leviathan has his goldfish?” Diavolo pointed out. 

“I already do not like where this is going,” [Y/N] sighed. 

“I know the perfect place for you to pick your dragon and I will convince Lucifer to let you keep a pet,” the future king smiled. 

The girl cucked her head, “if it's a water dragon, wouldn't you need a pond or something for it to swim?”

“We will have a giant pond installed for your future water dragon baby to swim!”

The girl rubbed the temples of her forehead, “Fine but one more thing, I want one that doesn't grow  _ humongous.” _

“You got that!” Diavolo said with a thumbs up. 

The [tall, average height, short] girl could only be concerned with what Diavolo had in mind. She hoped Barbatos would be able to calm him down or suggest something to what she  _ could  _ handle when it came to owning a mythical creature as a pet. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, 4 chapters away to the end. We will see if Mammon can figure out who [Y/N] is dating.


	7. An Eggcellent Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] gets to decide to choose which egg she brings home to be her forever yolk baby!

**07:** An Eggcellent Choice

* * *

“I heard from Diavolo,” Lucifer started, “he wanted you to own a pet here.”

“Unfortunately yes,” [Y/N] answered. 

“Considering you made fair points to what you want, I will let it pass,” the eldest hummed, “though getting a giant pond installed makes me worried about where Diavolo will lead you to pick an egg.”

“Like man, I just want a water dragon that's like a serpent and swims with me, just doesn't engulf the whole area where I can't swim.” 

The ravenette demon stared at the girl, “Can you swim?”

“Yes,” the [tall, average height, short] girl huffed, “I just enjoy relaxing in the water.”

“That is understandable,” he hummed to her answer. 

She peered up to him with her [E/C] eyes, “Will you be coming along?”

He sighed at her question, having a feeling where Diavolo will take her, “Yes since I’m concerned about what he considers medium compared to what you want — relatively there's different species of water dragons though the one you want, there are a couple that won't grow too large when they are an adult. Though Diavolo will assume you want something big and not medium — he thinks the bigger it is, the better to cuddle with unfortunately.”

“The lord is a strange man,” the [tall, average height, short] girl pointed out, “especially for someone in royalty.”

The Avatar of Pride could only hum in agreement to her words. More concerned on what Diavolo had in plan to what he wanted [Y/N] to own as a pet. He only hoped it wouldn't kill the poor girl or be easily angered by Mammon’s idiocy. 

“He’s kind of a _go big or go home_ guy,” [Y/N] commented. 

“What does it mean to ‘go big or go home’?” Lucifer asked, his fingers coming up to quote the phrase he heard. 

“It can be used in any context though it usually means you're the type of person to stay on the safer side or just go extravagant or big in terms of parties or celebrations.”

Lucifer, understanding her explanation, could only smirk and chuckle at her words, “I see.”

“Anyway, do you guys have a smaller hydra because those would be cool to own,” she queried, imagining a medium sized hydra chasing Mammon around. 

“Sadly no, they only grow big,” Lucifer replied, “what about a sea serpent?”

“Oh, that's actually a good idea.They are cute too.”

The black haired raised an eyebrow at her definition of cuteness; wondering why she wasn't satisfied with walking Cerberus around when he asked her to, or even playing with the huge three headed hound. Though now thinking back, her calling the fearsome sea serpents cute was her thing; which he found cute to his own standards. 

“I can't wait to scare Mammon,” she cackled, rubbing her hands together.

“You want a sea serpent to scare Mammon?” he lifted an eyebrow, querying her reason for wanting a sea serpent.

“Well,” she started, “that time we got chased by Henry 1.0 while wandering around in the underground labyrinth under the Demon Lord's castle, it reminded me of the time I used to own a snake but he died and I couldn’t own another since I was busy with University and now — since RAD isn't that intense, owning a sea serpent would be interesting due to my love for snakes and water.”

Getting a text to meet at the castle, they both set off as Lucifer continued to listen to her reason for wanting the serpent. 

“Besides, Mammon also disturbs me when I relax in the pool — at RAD — so I thought the serpent will scare him for not disturbing me when I’m trying to relax,” she reasoned — hiding her hands behind her back.

During their walk, the Avatar of Pride would glare at any demon who would eye the human a little _too_ long for his liking, if they didn't back off then he would throw a small fireball at their feet and thus scaring them away. Unbeknownst to the girl, who was just quietly taking in the scenery and admiring the difference compared to the human realm, the realm she was used to for her whole life till she got teleported to Devildom suddenly.

There, they met the lord and his butler in the throne room. Diavolo looked excited while Barbatos looked tired, probably tired with all the planning to get [Y/N]’s new mythical pet. She hoped she got a carebook from Barbatos in a text or pamphlet, a pamphlet would be amusing though. 

“I see you both arrived safely,” Diavolo greeted them, opening his arms and hugging them both, “I have eggs prepared to your liking in another room, we will take you there so you can pick and choose.”

With that, the human was led by the red haired demon where they were met with eggs, different patterns and colours on each egg and nestled in a bundle of hay. It reminded her of the chicken and duck eggs back when she used to take care of them, at a farm she volunteered at — just only bigger. 

“Are the different colours and patterns distinct to what the creature could be?” the [E/C] eyes girl asked the future king, examining each egg.

“Yes, here,” he points to an egg with a red flame like patterns and a black background, “is the Hydra.

Barbatos pointed to an egg that had a teal to blue gradient background and white bubbles, “is a one kind of sea serpent. We have a few here, this one can grow huge though relatively it stays the size its owner can handle.”

“This one,” Lucifer points out, recognising the yellow swirls against the purple background, “is the fearsome Jormungandr, it will grow huge,” he throws a glare at Diavolo who grinned sheepishly, “but is loyal to its caretaker.” 

With every egg explained to the girl, she was now pondering over her choices. _So many great creatures to choose from,_ she thought excitedly, _though it would be a shame if it eats me._

“These won't eat me right?” she laughed nervously, bringing her gaze over to Lucifer for reassurance. 

“Only if you take care of it properly,” the mint haired demon answered. 

Examining over the eggs once again, she had made her choice. Walking over to the egg that had a teal to blue gradient and white bubbles, she pointed down to it, “I want this one.”

“Great choice,” Diavolo clapped.

Walking to where the [tall, average height, short] girl was, Barbatos lifted up the egg with care and followed everyone out of the room. 

“For this one, leave the egg in the pond we made you,” Barbatos started, “let it float there until it hatches. If the egg shakes to your voice, it means it's recognising you as its owner, remember to talk or sing to it everyday _unless you want to be eaten.”_

The girl’s [E/C] eyes widen in fright to the butler’s words. _Man I do_ **_not_ ** _want to be eaten,_ she sullenly thought. 

“I will send you a text on how to care for it,” Barbatos finished off, handing the egg to the girl. 

[Y/N] smiled at him, even if she currently still remembered the butler’s fearsome words, internally shaking in her shoes. 

“With the pond done, you should be able to place it in the water,” the red haired clapped, excited to see how the sea serpent would come out.

“I will place a hex so none of the brothers can bother you but you can enter the pond,” Lucifer spoke, patting the [tall, average height, short] girl on the head, “anyway we will be going, I have work to do.”

“Thank you,” the girl bowed towards the two. 

The pair left the castle, the girl busy eyeing the egg in her arms. The future for her and the egg was bound to cause some chaos — especially with the brothers; though right now, she had the peace of her maternal instinct of wanting to care for the egg. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I love puns, though you don't seem eggcited about it 🥚


	8. Overprotectiveness on 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The egg has hatched! Let's see if the House of Lamentation up to the task of handling the fearsome creature, especially Mammon.

**08:** Overprotectiveness on 100

* * *

The girl sat at the edge of the pond, singing to the egg that floated close to her. As she swam around the egg, she relaxed knowing none of the brothers could bother her. For the last few days, she had been caring for the egg and it had started shaking to her voice on the fifth day. 

Lucifer watched the girl swim, eyeing the way the water dripped from her skin and back to the clear water. _Looks like it will hatch any minute now,_ he thought. The way the egg shook was what concerned him, it was a sign of overprotectiveness. 

Unbeknownst to the girl, the brothers watched her from the common room. All jealous and angry on how they couldn't enter the area.

“You think her boyfriend gave her the egg?” Mammon spoke up. 

“No idea,” Belphegor hummed, staring at [Y/N]’s back. 

Leviathan whined, “i’m jealous of that egg.”

“Oh come on, we know you're staring at her legs too Levi,” Asmodeus pointed out. 

The purple haired otaku sputtered at his brother’s words, “n-no i wasn’t! i wouldn't be interested in a normie’s legs!” 

“So you don't deny being a leg guy?” Asmodeus chuckled, smirking as he watched red cover the otaku’s cheeks. 

“O-O-OI! SHUT IT!”

The girl’s [E/C] eyes grew in excitement as she saw the egg crack, the shells falling into the water and floating away. Slowly, a grey lizard-like head popped out, staring at the girl in wonder, its red eyes bulging out. As the egg finally fell apart, it slowly swam to the girl. [Y/N] lowered her face to stare at the baby sea serpent in wonder, its forked tongue slithered out to poke the girl on the nose. 

The girl softly squealed in excitement, “OH MY BARBATOS!” 

Lucifer laughed when he saw the serpent poke her nose, as if it was trying to bop it. The brothers watched confused when they saw how the serpent poked her nose and she squealed at its apparent cuteness. 

The serpent swam to eat the egg shells floating around in the water, getting used to swimming. 

“Why did she say that butler’s name?” Mammon spoke out of jealousy. 

Satan turned to look at the second born, quirking up an eyebrow, “That's what you're concerned about? Not concerned about how we may have another Henry 1.0 situation — except it will be overprotective over the human.”

“[Y/N] always said his name to replace the word of our lord and saviour in the Celestial Realm,” Beelzebub mumbled. 

“She did it to annoy him and she now continues to do it because it's funny to her,” Belphegor finished off. 

The girl came into the house, with a fluffy white towel around her waist. The grey sea serpent was nestled around her neck, sleeping peacefully. 

“LOOK HOW CUTE HE IS!” 

The brothers sputtered at the [tall, average, short] girl’s excitement, looking nervously at the serpent around her neck. The Avatar of Wrath concerned that it may choke her while the Avatar of Greed glared in jealousy. 

“This is my baby and I will kill everyone in this room and then kill myself if harm comes to him,” she said, her words bringing concern to the brothers. 

“Will you seriously do that?” Satan asked, staring into her [E/C] eyes.

“What? No!” The girl replied, stroking the serpent, “it's a saying in the human realm to show how much you care for that person or animal or creature.”

“Oh,” the blonde let out, “what will his name be?”

Eyes flicked around the room before landing back on the Avatar of Wrath, “Lobster.”

“Lobster?” the Avatar of Gluttony asked, cucking his head to the side.

“Lobster.”

“You guys sound like you're in _The Fault in Our Stars,”_ a voice called out. 

“Hey Solomon, look at my baby that Diavolo got for me!” she grinned, lifting the serpent up to show the sorcerer. 

Solomon came forward and observed the serpent up close, “Barbatos told me about it. How Lord Diavolo convinced you to get a pet and convinced Lucifer about the no pet rule in the dorm.”

“Uh yeah,” she cucked her hip to the side, “it’s unfair Lucifer gets a three headed hound and Leviathan gets a goldfish and used to own a snake, that same snake that nearly ate us all and chased us in the underground labyrinth of the Demon Lord's castle.”

Leviathan sputtered at her claims, “i had Henry 2.0 for a long time and i didn't know where Henry 1.0 went!”

“Yeah and it’s unfair I’m banned from it, not my fault your brothers are incompetent or somehow caused a ban in the first place. I’m not even related to you — if you dismiss the fact that your sister is my ancestor,” she lifted her head in mock anger, “also give your pets better names.”

* * *

**MISSION FIND OUT [Y/N]’S DATE (6)**

_Asmodeus_ **  
** It will be scary if [Y/N] was actually dating Diavolo  
**frightened sticker sent**

 _Mammon_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Belphegor_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Beelzebub_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Satan_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Asmodeus_ _  
_ We’re all in agreement that we hope she isn't dating him?

 _Beelzebub_ _  
_ Ey

 _Belphegor_ _  
_ Ey

 _Mammon_ _  
_ Ey

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ Ey

 _Satan_ _  
_ Ey

 _Asmodeus_ _  
_ Good to know

 _Satan_ _  
_ I don't know what's scarier, if she was dating Lucifer or Diavolo…  
**frightened sticker sent**

 _Belphegor_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Mammon_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Leviathan_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Asmodeus_ _  
_ **frightened sticker sent**

 _Beelzebub_ _  
_ **tilting head with question mark sticker sent**

* * *

The brothers, looking up from their D.D.D.s, watched the girl conversed with the white haired sorcerer. At times, they saw Lobster throw glares at both Mammon and Asmodeus. _It’s a baby and it’s already looking like it wants to kill us,_ both Mammon and Asmodeus thought and sweated. 

_“Come on! Wake up this instant human!” Mammon dragged the girl out, “we need to spend time together! You have been spending too much time with that butler, sorcerer, prince and the angels!”_

_The girl let out a tired groan, “Fine, what are we doing?”_

_“We’re going to become rich with this scheme I made up,” the white haired demon spoke quietly, in fear of Lucifer listening in._

_“Are you_ **_sure_ ** _this one will work?” she replied — eyeing him in suspicion, “like you didn't steal Lucifer’s tea leaves and made tea and sold them kind of thing?”_

_“No no, nothing like that,” he assured her._

_She made a snicker, “You do enjoy making schemes only to be fucked over by them later.”_

_He sputtered in embarrassment, “WELL! The panda one worked well!”_

_“Yeah and why don't you stick to it?”_

_“Buying materials and sewing is pain and energy wasted to getting more grimes,” he answered — dragging her to stand up on her feet._

_“Huh,” she muttered, “let's hope this one works out this time.”_

_With that, she got dressed as Mammon told her his ingenious plan. She followed him out realising that she wouldn't get much sleep and this would happen for the next four days._

“I heard Lucifer put a barrier so the brothers won't disturb you during your relaxation,” Solomon pointed out, “though it means I’m free to disturb you whenever?”

“Oh yep, I don't mind,” the [tall, average height, short] girl happily replied, “all the more fun to spend time with my best buddy. Though, I should put Lobster back into the pond.”

The two went outside. The six Avatars grumbling at Solomon’s words, how they weren't allowed to disturb her but he was able to. 

“Aw, my two cute humans spending time together,” Asmodeus awed the pair, finding them adorable sitting together, “imagine it, two childhood friends separated only to meet again by fate — as exchange students in Devildom.”

“Sounds like a horrible anime,” Leviathan muttered, hiding his jealousy at the sorcerer. 

Over the course of the three months, everyone in House of Lamentation watched the sea serpent grow to a size that the human could handle. At times, it would shape shift to a huge size, filling up the large pond and screeching at anyone it deemed dangerous — which was unfortunately Mammon at most times and Mammon was being threatened at this very moment. 

“Calm down,” Mammon nervously squeaked, _“calm down.”_

The human was dozing off in the water, the sea serpent coiled around to block off Mammon’s vision of her. 

“Sea serpents can smell fear,” Barbatos offhandedly commented, appearing out of nowhere, “you're giving off a lot of fear.”

“Why are you here?” the Avatar of Greed glared at the butler. 

“I was told by Lucifer to feed Lobster,” Barbatos chuckled at the name, “Lucifer told me that [Y/N] had fallen asleep earlier and would probably forget. Lucifer knew Lobster wouldn't bother waking the girl up to feed so he was going to lie in patience till she did.”

“H-h-he’s _hungry?”_ Mammon squeaked in query. 

“Yes, he’s more aggressive because he’s hungry so it sees you as food, good thing I’m here to feed it.”

The butler threw a huge horse at the sea serpent, watching the huge creature gulp down his meal and let out a soft purr, curling around his master. It slowly grew back to the size of a tree trunk and slinked over the [S/T] stomach of the girl. 

“[Y/N] has done a great job of caring for him,” the mint haired demon pointed out, observing the relationship between the two, “Lucifer was right about him being overprotective.”

Barbatos walked over, patting the head of Lobster and watching it purr softly. The demon grinned, cooing at the softness the serpent exhibited. 

“How come he hasn't threatened you?” Mammon spat out.

Barbatos turned to look at the ivory haired greed demon, “‘Cause I feed him when [Y/N] goes to RAD, also I was the one who picked up the egg. Creatures tend to remember the first touch of the one that picked up the egg.”

He continued petting the serpent, soon kneeling out and dipping into the water — not minding his clothes getting wet. 

“I think due to the disturbance you give to Miss [Y/N], the serpent can feel her exhaustion from you dragging her out and thus, has threatened you at every turn whenever she's hanging out here. You should bother her another time, there's a reason why Lucifer placed a hex here to block you and your brothers out,” Barbatos told the Avatar of Greed. 

With an annoyed huff, Mammon turned around sullenly and went back inside the house. _Another time when she isn't protected by anyone or that damn snake of hers with a stupid name,_ Mammon thought bitterly. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's more fun than owning a sea serpent? 
> 
> Having one that puts fear into the people that love to bother you. 
> 
> Fun fact: I have a rat named Lobster, he's named after my friend who has an online alias of Lobster.


	9. Check Your Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon has an answer though too bad he isn't on the mark.

**09:** Check Your Sources

* * *

“What are you talking about?” the girl stared nervously at the group, confused at what they were asking her about. _What do they mean I’m dating both Diavolo and Lucifer,_ she thought weirded out by their claims. 

“I have the clues and evidence!” Mammon pointed out. 

The girl sighed — rubbing her forehead, “Yes and you also sound like an idiot, like you always do _everyday.”_

“I’m not crazy!” Mammon huffed out, crossing his arms over his puffed out chest. 

“Crazy will be a new adjective to add to your list of insults,” [Y/N] countered back, “what you definitely sound like right now, I assure you.”

“Honey,” Asmodeus butted in, “with how friendly you are with them both, it isn't weird to think so.”

“One, you always used to go to Lucifer's office whenever you got annoyed with us; two, you would tag along with Lucifer to the castle on the premise to hang out with Lord Diavolo and Barbatos; four, it will be weird that Barbatos hangs out with you on his own free will — it looks more like his ‘free will’ is more like a disguise of Diavolo asking him to take care of you and five; you are unusually friendly with Lucifer, considering how stone faced he is — I’m not surprised with Diavolo since he's usually friendly,” the Avatar of Sloth pointed out, “though this is just wild ‘evidence’ that Mammon, Asmodeus and Leviathan choked up. Don't count me and Beelzebub in.”

“Also don't count me in,” Satan added to Belphegor’s words. 

“Your so-called investigation into my love life, has led you to this?” the girl snickered before bursting out into a full blown laugh — scaring the six brothers gathered around her, “dude I think you need double check your sources.”

The [tall, average height, short] girl then turned away, going out to the pond where Lobster was lounging around. The sea serpent hearing her footsteps in the grass, opened a bloodshot eye and recognised her, he let out a purr. 

“Lobster,” the [E/C] eyes human cooed — gently petting the scales of the sea serpent, “you're such a good boy, love you.”

The serpent made chittering sounds, understanding her words. Soon, it recognised the butler’s footsteps and lunged up to him; letting the demon pat his head affectionately. 

“You know,” Asmoedeus started, “it kind of looks like [Y/N] and Barbatos are the parents to Lobster. Lobster — their creature child.”

Leviathan made a disgruntled noise, “that's a gross image to paint and now i hate it, thanks you normie.” 

“No problem, _darling,”_ Asmodeus, “anyway they always are _so_ close to each other whenever they are together.”

* * *

**3 demons, a sorcerer and a human (5)**

_[Y/N]_ _  
_guess what dumbo told me? (；￣Д￣)

 _Lucifer_ _  
_What?

 _Diavolo_ _  
_Oh?

 _Barbatos_ _  
_**tilting head with question mark sticker sent**

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_**laughing sticker sent** **  
**HE THINKS I AM DATING BOTH DIAVOLO AND LUCIFER!

 _Lucifer_ _  
_**facepalming sticker sent**

 _Diavolo_ _  
_**tilting head with question mark sticker sent**

 _Barbatos_ _  
_**frightened sticker sent**

 _Solomon_ _  
_**laughing sticker sent** **  
**Actually so hilarious

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_Ikr! That still cackles me up!  
 **laughing sticker sent** **  
**Can you see me rofling?

 _Solomon_ _  
_**laughing sticker sent** **  
**Man, it’s so fun pulling them by the tail

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_Ok come on, Mammon and Asmodeus are the funniest tho  
 **laughing sticker sent**  
Satan and Belphegor looked so done, I feel sorry for poor Beelzebub  
my bb (♡μ_μ)

 _Barbatos_ _  
_and you say I’m rude love

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_yeah, when you refused to get the cookie jar off the tallest shelf and I had to resort to climbing then you panicked because you didn't think I would pull monkey moves on you (⇀‸↼‶)

 _Barbatos_ _  
_……………….

 _Lucifer_ _  
_……………..what

 _Solomon_ _  
_Barbatos, dont do your girlfriend dirty like this

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_MY BOI ALWAYS GOT MY BACK!!!  
 **happy sticker sent**

 _Barbatos_ _  
_it’s cute poking fun at her

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_( 〃▽〃)  
anyway bois, we got to continue tricking them

 _Solomon_ _  
_Asmodeus just texted me, he knows you and Barbatos are together

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_BITCH, WHERE’S MY GRIMM? I FUCKING TOLD YOU BUT NOOOOOOOOOO  
FUCKING TOLD YOU  
NOW YOU CAN SULK IN YOUR OWN DAMN TEARS LUCI ( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

 _Diavolo_ _  
_It’s amazing how you can handle her Barbatos

 _Barbatos_ _  
_My lord, the fact she can handle me says it all

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_treat me gently when you teach me how to bake (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 _Barbatos_ _  
_will do love ♡

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

* * *

“Can these creatures learn tricks?” [Y/N] eyed the butler sitting beside her, putting her D.D.D. back into her jean pocket.

The two toned seaweed haired pondered over her question, “I doubt so. Animals like them only know how to destroy and protect, most sea creatures are gods in their own rights.”

“Wait a hecking minute,” the girl stood up, brushing off the grass, “why are gods lowering down to be _pets?_ It is like lower than citizens!”

“The gods had been stripped of their powers, some have lost memory or simply evolved to fit into Devildom — hiding away their true appearance,” Barbatos explained. 

“Oh,” the girl made an o shape with her mouth — kneeling down to play with the serpent, “explains why some creatures get cranky easily.” 

The green gradient haired demon sent her a concerned look, “What have you been doing [Y/N]?”

The [H/C] haired girl looked at Barbatos, giving him a nervous smile, _“Nothing.”_

 _“Well,”_ Barbatos started, “don't cry if you get hurt because you hurt the feelings of a mighty god.”

[Y/N] panicked and threw her hands in front of his face, “I _may_ have called some creatures lanky,” he threw her a look, _“as a joke! I've known them for awhile now since I talk to them everyday!”_

_“What.”_

“You've heard me,” the girl chuckled, “I walk along this path where creatures come up to me and sometimes we talk — why I come to RAD just on the dot.”

“Makes sense,” Barbatos huffed in amusement, “though you will have to let me be there for your trips from now on.”

The human grinned at the butler demon — doing a mock salute, “Yes _Mother.”_

Watching the couple from the common room, the Avatar of Lust could only shake his head in mirth. _Makes sense how she's crazier with him,_ he thought deeply, recalling the past interactions between the two. _Totally makes sense._ Asmodeus now finding out, didn't bother telling the rest of the brothers though he had an inkling that Satan and Belphegor would find out soon — unlike their beloved brothers Mammon and Leviathan. 

“I’m betting one hundred percent that she's dating them both or Diavolo,” Mammon claimed, “the interaction from earlier only proves my point.”

“If you say so,” Asmodeus hummed in delight. 

“Why aren't you thinking she will be dating Lucifer himself?” Belphegor piped in.

“It's scary enough with them as friends, it would be scarier if they dated,” the second born shook intensely, not wanting to imagine the pair dating. 

The younger twin let out a noise of mirth, “Considering he sometimes badgers her to do crazy things, wouldn't be surprising if they had their own deal of fun.”

“Oh ho ho, _having fun under the sheets,”_ Asmodeus jokingly mentioned. 

Belphegor gave the fifth born a blank stare, “Please leave them out of your dirty fantasies you have floating around in your head.”

“You're no _fun.”_

“I don't want to imagine mini Lucifers running around the house,” Mammon placed his hands over his head, trying to block out the images.

Beelzebub walked in, hearing the mention of children, “Mini Lucifers would be cute — well whoever has children with [Y/N], their children will be cute.”

“The babies with their cute puffy cheeks,” Asmodeus squealed, “so _cute_ to just pinch!”

This was when Lucifer walked in — hearing his name thrown around by his brothers, “Asmodeus, if I have children then you won't get _close_ to pinching their cheeks.”

“Lucifer, you're such a party pooper,” the Avatar of Lust threw himself over Belphegor’s legs in despair. 

The eldest of the brothers only rolled his eyes in disgruntlement, hearing the words from Asmodeus. Not wanting to hear anymore nonsense, he left the room to go work in his office. 

Satan took out his D.D.D. and opened up his chat with [Y/N]. Making sure no one could see, he started to type — he hoped the girl would be forthcoming with her answers to quench his curiosity but knowing her, she wouldn't be. She always enjoyed being sly. 

* * *

**The Book Club (2)**

_Satan_ _  
_Can I ask you something?

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_if it’s about who i’m dating then nooope  
Nope with a capital n

 _Satan_ _  
_**puppy eyed sticker sent**

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_**frightened sticker sent** **  
**_fine!_ just dont tell dumbo about this

 _[Satan]_ _  
_**excited sticker sent**

 _[Y/N]_ _  
_yknow how im hanging with barb?  
ye soo, im with him

 _[Satan]_ _  
_**frightened sticker sent**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just reminds me of the time when you think you have it right but then it's actually wrong then you realised that you were so close.


	10. Meddlesome Dumbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed - Mammon finally finds out the mysterious man that [Y/N] had been dating this whole time. The question is will be happy about it?

**10:** Meddlesome Dumbo

* * *

The girl lied on the chest of the two tone mint haired demon’s chest, sighing in complacency. There was no noise coming from the house, the brothers had been dragged into a student council meeting (minus her) at the Demon Lord’s castle — more of Diavolo had it under the premise it was a meeting to talk about Devildom politics, it wasn't really. He just wanted to spend time with the brothers — at the castle and Barbatos was given the day off. 

The pair were busy relaxing in the pool while Lobster was curled around them, making a protective barrier against any invasive eyes, trying to peek in.

“Satan asked me who I was dating yesterday,” the girl’s [E/C] eyes peered up to the slumbering butler’s face. 

A noise of amusement escaped his lips, “Oh?” 

“I told him no, he even tried giving me the puppy eyes over text,” she grumbled, “I eventually told him since I trusted he would keep it zip around the  _ dumbo.” _

The butler chuckled at her words, a hand stroking her [H/C] hair.The couple relaxed in the daylight — as day as it could be in Devildom sadly — not minding the bugs bothering them, the serpent was busy scaring them and eating them. 

“I hope we get more relaxing days,” the girl mumbled, “though we won't consider the upcoming coronation when Diavolo becomes the King of Devildom.”

Barbatos murmured in agreement to her words. Though his mind was busy thinking back to when they both were baking a few days ago, when she was teaching him how to bake the black-forest cake and the chocolate chip cookies. The conversation about children struck him odd, maybe it was the fact he was taught women from the human realm were taught to be mothers.  _ Guess times have changed,  _ he thought. 

He remembered in the past, decades ago where he would be summoned. Though he never indulged any of the tricks the humans tried tempting due to his disinterest. Even when he got set up — as a joke by Diavolo — he still wasn't interested. Maybe it was the fact they merely used his title to hopefully get close to the prince in hopes of marrying him and having the power to reign over Devildom. 

Imagine his surprise when the first human exchange student they received, had expressed interest from the very start. She didn't care for royalty — as he soon found out when he tried setting her up with the prince — or any of the brothers. 

_ “Barbatos, the brothers may be attractive  _ **_but_ ** _ the fact that I will be living with them for a year or more,” [Y/N] started, “will just slowly make me see them as my own brothers rather than love interests.”  _

_ She placed her [S/T] hands onto where his heart was, looking up to his hazel eyes with her [E/C] eyes.  _

_ “Look, I know what you're trying to do but,” she sighed in remorse, “don't undersell yourself and I will be here to wait till you're willing to take my hand and let me into your heart.” _

_ Those words made the butler stunned, his cheeks growing red at her declaration and he didn't know how to act or what to say in reply to her.  _

The fact he only pulled himself together — due to the meddling of both Lucifer and Diavolo — and asked the poor girl out, who had been waiting for him all this time. 

_“Others may see you as Diavolo’s loyal butler,” she placed a hand on his cheek, “but I see you as Barbatos, the puzzling time demon who enjoys reading and baking. The demon that seems sarcastic but isn't really, the one that holds a poker faced facade and withholds his duty — that's who_ **_I_** _see in my eyes.”_

Breaking out of his stupor at the girl’s words and love by a [S/T] dainty finger jabbing him in the cheek, “Oi, what are you thinking about?”

Barbatos laughed at her indigence poking, “The moment I fell in love with you.”

[Y/N]’s cheeks grew red quickly — reminding him of the chillis found in her realm — and she let out sputters to his words and subtle declaration of his love to her. 

_ “Those are my words!”  _ she shrieked, flicking him on the forehead hard — though that didn't phase him one bit.

The butler made a humming sound, “Considering the fact you will go back to the human world — after your exchange program ends — that means you should know that demons want babies as it’s a sign of them passing down their legacy, even if we live long there will be times where our lives will end as quick as a flame on a candle going out by the wind.”

“Barb,” the girl started, “is this your way of saying  _ you want children?” _

“Yes,” his hazel eyes twinkled in seriousness to her words. 

“I mean,” she sighed in tiredness, “you're going to be busy and even with Diavolo helping or probably sustaining us — even with the protection of the brothers — I’m just scared that you will disappear one day without a trace.”

The discussion between the two was put on hold by a high pitched girl scream from a _ particular  _ Avatar of Greed. The sound injured the girl’s ears, making her hold her hands over it to lessen the intensity of the noise. 

“YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TOGETHER THIS WHOLE TIME?” Mammon screeched, standing just by the hex that would push him away — more like throw him in the air. The sea serpent stirred but luckily didn't awaken.

The girl threw a glare at the second born, “Shut up, you fricker! Don't make me get Lobster to eat you!”

“You injured Miss [Y/N]’s eardrums,” the butler threw an intense glare at the Avatar of Greed. 

“Well,” Mammon huffed in nervousness, “I approve.”

With that being said, he left the pair alone. He walked back into the House of Lamentation where he was met by glares by the rest of the brothers. All glaring at him for the loud scream he had emitted a bit ago, disturbing the couple relaxing in the pond. 

Lucifer sighs, facepalming at his younger brother’s actions, “Seriously, you interrupted their discussion that Diavolo and I had been trying to push Barbatos to talk with [Y/N].”

“Now it will take another,” Satan piped in, “three or so months till she’s ready to talk about it again.”

“Oh my, is that why you guys were busy talking about children and babies around the girl for the last couple of months?” Asmodeus queried, throwing his arms around Satan. 

“[Y/N] has a clue on the politics of the Devildom, even if no one tells her,” Satan mentioned, throwing the fifth brother’s arms off his shoulders, “she’s very perceptive hence why she’s been reluctant to talk about it considering her boyfriend’s position as Diavlo’s loyal butler.”

“Besides the fact that she’s also done some research on demon babies, she knows how different they are compared to human babies,” Belphegor sleepily chimes in. 

“Didn't think that humans had it easier than us demons,” Asmodeus throws a hand over his face, “the fact they don't have to deal with the sudden appearance of powers when they get of age.”

The older brothers shook in fear when they remembered when the twin’s powers came into action, destroying pillars and priceless artefacts from wars millennia ago. They were lucky that Michael had been considerate of them — considering their young age. 

They only imagined demons were more chaotic considering their nature. The Avatars also remembered the stories Barbatos told them of Diavlo’s younger years, they just couldn't shake off the delight the butler had on his face when he told them the tales of Diavlo’s mischievous years. 

“It was lucky that we pushed Barbatos to ask  _ her  _ out,” Lucifer said — rubbing his forehead and groaning at the memory. 

_ “If you are not going to do it,” the lord interjected, “then  _ **_I will!”_ **

_ “My lord,” Barbatos sighed, “you do know  _ **_she_ ** _ rejected you when you tried?” _

_ “I could also try,” Lucifer smirks — seeing the butler stiffened up to his words, “it’s easy to turn something platonic to a romantic situation.” _

_ What the butler didn't realise was that two had invited the human over, assuring the girl it was fine and that she should just push the loyal butler into giving her an answer instead of waiting.  _

_ “Fine,” Barbatos groaned out. _

_ The two snicker out and leave him to his own devices, Lucifer snuck the girl in before leaving the two alone. He gave the girl a thumbs up for reassurance for closing the door on the pair.  _

_ Hearing the door close, Barbatos turned around to only be surprised by the [tall, average height, short] girl’s sudden appearance.  _

_ “I,” Barbatos started out — closing in on the girl till he was a foot apart from her — taking her hands into his, “am done keeping you waiting and accepting your offer to let you into my heart.” _

_ [Y/N] smiled at his words, leaning up to his face and softly pressing her lips onto his. They shared a kiss until the need for air forced them apart.  _

_ “I wanted to do that for a while,” she smirked in amusement.  _

The brothers could only watch the couple relaxing in the pond. Their faces in soft satisfaction thanks to the weather and the calm rippling water, moving them across the water. 

“They would make cute babies,” Asmodeus commented, “imagine one of them having Barbatos’ gradient green hair with [Y/N]’s eyes or vice versa.”

“I just want to be an uncle,” Beelzebub mumbled out — munching on the cake he saw in the fridge, the slices of the black-forest cake that [Y/N] had saved for him, “so I can teach them how to eat.”

“[Y/N]’s children will know how to take the best nap — thanks to me,” Belphegor mirthfully piped in. 

Hearing his brothers’ words, Lucifer took out his D.D.D. Opening up the chat that the girl created — he always chuckled at the group name — and started typing in. Unsure whether to type the exact words he heard from his brothers. 

* * *

**3 demons, a sorcerer and a human (5)**

_ Lucifer _ _  
_ **facepalming sticker sent** **  
** So Mammon finally figured out [Y/N] and Barbatos are together   
Took him awhile   
Now the brothers are talking about being uncles to your future children

_ [Y/N] _ _  
_ omae wa mou shendeiru  _ nani  _   
◉_◉

_ Solomon _ _  
_ ofc the dumbo would take  _ that  _ long   
（⌒▽⌒）

_ [Y/N] _ _  
_ yknow the fact it took dumbo like 2 more months after everyone else knew to figure out barb and i were dating is something（ ´∀｀）   
asmodeus figured it out a bit after the lobster hungry incident with mammon and satan asked like 1 hr after asmodeus figured it out   
the twins actually knew like a month in when we were dating which explains the smug looks they gave whenever barb was over (￣ー￣)   
leviathan had a hint like a week after the first month but he didnt bother confirming till after satan did   
im glad beel, bel, satan, asmo and levi kept it hidden from mammon ( ´_ゝ`)   
but yes BITCH GIVE ME THAT GRIMM BC I WAS RIGHT!! LUCI!!! (☉౪ ⊙)

_ Barbatos _ _  
_ **tilting head with question mark sticker sent** **  
** Why are they talking about our future children? It hasn’t been decided when we want to have them 

_ [Y/N] _ _  
_ (ʘ言ʘ╬)   
Uh   
maybe in 3 months time we have a definite date when we want dem

_ Diavolo _ _  
_ Looks like you guys are having them so I will be sure to assist you with anything you need!   
**happy sticker sent**

_ Lucifer _ _  
_ Be sure to keep them away from Asmodeus unless you want to come back with your children having red cheeks   
**frightened sticker sent**

_ [Y/N] _ _  
_ ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;)   
NOT MY BBS’ CHEEKS!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the end! Thank you to everyone who read this and commented and gave it kudos!
> 
> Love you all and appreciate you have who supported this work (●´□`)♡


End file.
